


Short dcst crack fic that nobody asked for

by imgaaye_69



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of cocaine, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dcst crack, dcst shitpost, doctor senku, i think i was possessed, kids don't read this, not sponsor by coca-cola, rip taiju, ryusui black card, stop reading the tags, this is exhilarating, this makes no sense, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgaaye_69/pseuds/imgaaye_69
Summary: Taiju had a little health problem so he went to see Doctor Senku.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Short dcst crack fic that nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I only get 4 hours of sleep

"Mr. Oki Taiju?" Taiju stood up from the chair when he heard the receptionist called his name. Bruh's sweating from nervousness

He entered the doctor's room and sat down. The doctor looked up from his doraemon manga *COUGHS* I mean, clinical notes, and sighed. 

"What's it this time, big oaf?" Doctor Senku asked as he adjusted the sexy glasses on his sexy face with his boney sexy fingers. 

"Doctor, I think I have a problem.." Taiju took a breath before continuing, 

"ᵘᵐ, ᵐʸ ᵈᶦᶜᵏ ᶦˢ ᶦᵗᶜʰʸ" 

"I can't heard you, speak louder-" 

"₥Ɏ Đł₵₭ ł₴ ł₮₵ⱧɎ！！！" 

"jEsUS fuCK TaiJu ok u d0nt have to yeLL" the sexy doctor winced at that loud ass voice. 

"ₛₒᵣᵣᵧ" 

Dr. Senku groaned and banged his head on a stack of 'clinical notes'. He did not sign up for diz bullcrap. But the again, as a doctor, he did kinda signed himself up for this. 

"Look, Taiju, did you drink enough water recently??" 

"Uhh, no, I don't drink water" 

"whAt do U mean u don't drink water? ¿" 

"Iᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴs I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴅʀɪɴᴋ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ, ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ" 

"Then what in the fuck do take to keep ur body hydrated?" 

"ᶜᵒᶜᵃᶦⁿᵉ" 

Doctor senku is st0ned. "WHAT DO U MEAN YOU DRINK COCAINE? U CAN'T DRINK COCAINE" 

"BUT I DID DRINK COCAINE" 

"WHERE DID U EVEN GET THAT" 

"I BROUGHT IT FROM THE SUPARMARKET" 

"ASDFGHJKL U CANT GET COCAINE FROM A SUPARMARKEY" 

"I DID, IT'S EVEN SOLD IN CANS!!" 

"ₜₕₐₜ'ₛ CₒCₐ₋Cₒₗₐ Cₒₖₑ Yₒᵤ DᵤₘBₐₛₛ DᵢCₖ" the doctor slammed his hand onto the table and broke his sexc wrist bone but its okay, he can deal with that later, he got a PhD in sexc bone surgery. 

"ohhh.." Taiju muttered. "I see, so what should I do now, doctor?" 

Sexy doctor picked up his sexy fountain pen and began scribbling words that doesn't make sense. "I'm gonna give u sum antibiotics, centrizines, trichloromethane, and antiseptic cream for ur condition" 

"Oh wow, okay thank you doctor" Taiju did a 98° bow as doctor senku went back to reading his 'clinical notes'. 

"You're welcome, that'll be $94822.69" 

"skjsksjsk wait doctor, why is it so expensive" 

"Ya ain't the only one that needs to pay bills big oaf" "But you're gonna spend half of that money on Doraemon merch anyways-" 

"Hey, minD yoUr owN busiNeSs" doctor threw his manga at the poor patient before shoving his juicy ass out of the room. 

Taiju ended up paying the fees with Nanami Ryusui's black card. The end.

BONUS:

Taiju: I have a problem.. My dick is itchy

Gen: Sir, this is a magic live performance...

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad why are u still here


End file.
